


Lilies, Geraniums, and Meadow Sweet

by Chess_Blackfyre



Series: A Yellow Rose [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Flower Language, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: Josephine barely had time to register the scarred face or the undercut before the woman all but marched up to the register and slammed a handful of bills on the counter.“How do I say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”
Relationships: Elsa (Dragon Age)/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan
Series: A Yellow Rose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Lilies, Geraniums, and Meadow Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one tumblr post!

The Sweet Meadow flower shop was a small one, nestled on a quiet corner between a coffee shop and a thrift store. In all honesty, it was more of a hobby than a serious business—wealth allowing Yves Montilyet the luxury—but Josephine treated her responsibilities just as seriously as if it were.

Currently, Josephine was sitting at the main counter looking over the business ledger. Weekdays were normally slow, so she felt comfortable doing it here instead of in the main office.

The bell chimed, and the Antivan looked up to see a woman enter the store. A rather attractive and ANGRY looking woman.

Josephine barely had time to register the scarred face or the undercut before the woman all but marched up to the register and slammed a handful of bills on the counter.

“How do I say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”

A Free Marcher accent and eyes a very striking shade of blue. They reminded Josie of an ice-covered lake. The Antivan flustered as she remembered herself, putting away the ledger. “Well, uh—there isn’t a flower that directly means that but,” she mulls the question, remembering her father’s lessons about the different meanings of flowers. “Orange lilies imply hatred, but something tells me you don’t want just that.”

Pursed lips, and the expression doesn’t change. “No. No I do not.” Josephine almost felt sorry for whoever earned the woman’s ire. Almost. 

“Well, there is also meadow sweet for uselessness and geraniums for stupidity. I would offer foxglove for insincerity, but we just ran out.”

Mulling the idea over, the woman's features shifted into something a bit more friendly. “Can you point them out, please?”

“Of course.”

As she showed off the different flowers, the pair of women began to talk. The blonde's name was Elsa Trevelyan, and she was a doctoral candidate at Skyhold University. The reason for such a colorful bouquet was because she’d gotten into a ‘lively debate’ with a fellow grad student at a campus event. (Read: all but challenging the man to a fist fight in the parking lot when he critiqued the representation of the Templar Order in her doctoral thesis.) It had been 'highly encouraged' for her to apologize.

Elsa walked out of the store with a floral one-finger salute, and a much lighter feeling than when she had arrived. Josephine was left with fifty silver, and Elsa’s phone number.

(Cullen Rutherford, meanwhile, got a lovely bouquet and accepted what he thought was the mage's silent, if begrudging apology. The meaning would not be revealed to him until two years later, at Elsa and Josephine's engagement party. By that point, when the room started snickering, he could laugh along with them. )

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I am almost incapable of writing a Dragon Age story without Elsa insulting Cullen at least once. Like, I love the guy but she does NOT
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, comment below and let me know, and give that kudos button some love!


End file.
